


Shine On Me (I’m Already Yours)

by Tae2Junnies



Series: Falling for you (Youtube Confession AU) [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because That’s What He Is, Confession Video, Confusion, Fluff, Kai and Taehyun are still YouTubers, M/M, Pining, Social Media, Sunshine Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, YouTube, i don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tae2Junnies/pseuds/Tae2Junnies
Summary: “Yeah, hyung. Don’t you have a crush that you would like to confess to?” Kai prompted him, and although Taehyun loved Kai to death, he wanted to hex him on the spot.Taehyun really didn’t need to have his feelings shattered on camera while Beomgyu spoke about his crush. That is if Beomgyu even had a crush on someone to begin with.And honestly, Taehyun didn’t know which one was worst.“I do have a crush actually,” Beomgyu answered simply but with the fondest smile.Well.Taehyun now knew which one was worst.Or:(AU) Sequel to Roller CoasterTaehyun didn’t want to film Beomgyu gushing about his crush. Especially when he was crushing hard on him.But things never went his way, didn’t they?---Vietnamese translation link in the first Author Note
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Choi Soobin (Mentionned)
Series: Falling for you (Youtube Confession AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726630
Comments: 17
Kudos: 479





	Shine On Me (I’m Already Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, hi, hello my lovelies
> 
> Shes back with another fluff piece of work  
> This time for Taegyu  
> You guys can thank @Guest :) (Whom I can’t seem to tag, I hope you know that I would have given this to you as a gift but your account doesn’t work somehow)  
> They give me this prompt and how about that... I wrote it!!!  
> Anyways enjoy babes💕💕🥰  
> \---  
> Vietnamese translation (Thank you to @douansme_bts, for the translation 💕)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/882526559-beau-honey-taegyu-beomhyun-4-shine-on-me-i%27m

Their last video had been a hit.

It was expected after all. Given the fact that it was the first time that they filmed agay couple. You added the dramatics of it all that Yeonjun gratefully brought, it made it way more entertaining. That, even Taehyun could admit it.

People had went crazy for the couple, especially because they were both cute (according to the comment section). Their channel had gained quite the attention, because it was showing a ‘daring’ side, given that it was LGBTQ friendly despite the fact that it was a south korean channel.

It had also brought them unwanted attention. People on their college campus were now aware that gay couples existed, as if they were living some kind of rocks. Some slurs and homophobic words were thrown passive agressively towards the couple, although from what Taehyun had caught they were handling it well enough. A lot of people (mostly girls) came to their defense vehemently and although it could be a little weird at times, it was still welcomed.

Taehyun knew that he sure was going to defend them the best that he could.

Taehyun had liked Yeonjun and Soobin after all. Especially Yeonjun. In the midst of his panicked rantings about how cute he thought that his current boyfriend was, he had also made points that Taehyun found relatable. Like, for instance, the undefined attraction towards men that he had never considered until he had met The Boy.

Well, how about that. Taehyun had met him.

And as for Taehyun, the boy was the personified sun under the name of Choi Beomgyu.

Cheesy, right?

Taehyun wanted to gag just thinking about the strange feeling that churned in his stomach every time that Beomgyu smiled at him. It was ridiculous. And stupid.

Just like Yeonjun, before that he had never even second-guessed his sexuality, thinking his entire life that it would fall into the default setting that represented heterosexuality (he was gagging even more at the idea now that he thought about it).

Granted, women were beautiful. ‘Queens’, his mom always reminded him. Queens that he had to treat with respect, because “if he was going to be a grumpy cat and rude to people, at least be nice and polite to the ones that already had it hard because of their own gender”.

Taehyun listened to his mother. He was respectful and, dare he say, nice to women (well, except if they were assholes. He was about equality. He treated all assholes equally). Maybe that’s why he had had a rather great first girlfriend. She was nice and funny, savage just like him. They had been in couple for a year, and had broken up on mutual agreement. They liked each other a lot but there was no sparks. And although it was mutual, she had been quite amazing, and it made him wonder what was wrong with him. In theory it should have worked out, they were quite similar. But it didn’t. That messed him quite a bit.

He arrived in college with very low expectations. He had promised himself that he would focus on himself. That he wouldn’t get distracted by anyone, because it would only result in more self doubt that he didn’t need.

Then he saw him. Choi Beomgyu.

Sunshine Choi Beomgyu. Ridiculously cute Choi Beomgyu. Effortlessly happy Choi Beomgyu. Butterfly-in-stomach-inducing Choi Beomgyu.

Taehyun’s subconscious could go on, really.

Sometimes it really surprised him. Taehyun was rather calm by nature, never wasting his breath. He talked when he had something to say. He loved to zone out because he didn’t like to waste his attention span, either. If you didn’t have anything interesting to say, he wasn’t going to listen to you.

How would one explain the fact that everything that came out of Choi Beomgyu’s mouth was worth listening?

It simply made no sense. It was stupid.

Taehyun was stupid.

Maybe it was Beomgyu’s ability to talk hastily and passionately about anything. Maybe it was his cute button nose and beaming smile that showed itself for no reason, just because to him there was always something worth smiling about.

Taehyun didn’t really understand that.

So he had asked him once.

They shared a class and were partner for a business class project along with other students. So that’s how they found themselves in their university’s library working late hours after their other partners had called it a day. It was the third time that they had met for the project, and did talk together a bit during those few times. Taehyun thought he was just as mesmerizing as he seemed to be. Just like the sun, his smile was even more blinding and warm from up close. Taehyun had to avoid looking at it directly if he didn’t want to combust to death.

(They had spoken few times. Well, more like Beomgyu had spoke and Taehyun had listened. From those few conversations Taehyun had gathered quite a load of informations. Amongst them was the fact that Beomgyu was quote unquote gay as one can be. Taehyun had just hummed and looked at him with a small smile to acknowledge him, just to make sure that his calm and lack of reaction wasn’t being misunderstood as disgust or judgement. At the sight of the smile, Beomgyu just smiled back and kept on speaking. His eyes crinkles way more easily after that)

When Taehyun had asked about the intriguing personality trait, they were alone and Taehyun had trouble focusing. Beomgyu had a hair strand that wouldn’t stay in place despite his incessant hand going through his blond dyed hair. Taehyun just wanted to fix it (and maybe stroke his hair in general, but that was something he hadn’t wanted to think about at that moment).

After the nth glance towards the damn hair strand, Beomgyu cleared his throat and Taehyun caught his knowing look, “Do I have something on my face?”

Taehyun could feel his heart skip a beat but schooled his expression, “No, you just have a hair strand that’s not right. It’s bothering me,” Taehyun blurted out that last part.

Beomgyu’s lips formed an ‘o’ and tried to feel his hair to fix the loose hair strand, but after few tries, it still wasn’t right to Taehyun. He pointed it out out loud and Beomgyu chuckled, eyes crinkling in mirth (Taehyun reigned out the need to gasp at the beauty of that simple act)

“Fix it yourself then,” Beomgyu said daringly. Taehyun looked at him for few seconds, trying to see if it was a joke. Was that flirting? Taehyun was stupid, but not dumb — if that made sense. It seemed like it was flirting.

He didn’t know what to do with that information. So he acted on the situation he could control. He fixed that damn hair strand.

He gulped quietly, keeping his expression neutral, he raised himself from his chair and stretched his arm until his hand was hovering around the blond’s face. He looked down to see and evaluate if Beomgyu felt uncomfortable, but he just found him looking back at him with a strange look. He wasn’t smiling, which was always odd for Taehyun, since it was Beomgyu’s default facial expression, at this point.

He was just looking at Taehyun with his glowing eyes, blinking softly, plump lips half opened as if he was waiting to say something but couldn’t find the words. Taehyun’s eyes fell briefly on his cheeks and pink roses bloomed on them in the softest way. So soft that Taehyun almost caught himself resting his hand against them. Just to feel its warmth.

Taehyun had never seen Beomgyu like that, but it was quite a sight to see.

After the blond cleared his throat he woke up from his daze, flustered, and quickly took the strand to gently put it behind Beomgyu’s left ear. Their eyes met again and Beomgyu gave him a small smile, eyes avoiding his immediately after that.

It was Taehyun’s cue to quickly sit down, occupying himself by clearing his throat and tidying up his work area (Also, because he needed a moment to collect himself)

That’s when he absentmindedly asked, “Why are you always so happy?”

It was a strange question for the moment they had just shared but Taehyun wanted to pass this awkward moment as fast as possible. Anything to tone down his inner glaring embarrassment.

Beomgyu had seemed to be startled by the sudden question too, but answered it quickly. Maybe because he was used to it, “Why not? There’s nothing in my life worth being unhappy. And I love smiling, too.”

Taehyun’s head tilted instinctively, like it always did when he heard something he didn’t quite get, “But isn’t it tiring being always so... passionately active?”

“I rather be like that than being a buzzkill. I like to find the little happiness in everything. It helps me and others. Me, because life simply seems easier this way and others because I — hopefully— brighten their day with my positivity.” He explained simply while doing something on his computer. Taehyun looked at the artificial light hitting Beomgyu’s face, like a halo of light gracing it.

Maybe that was why Beomgyu would remind him so much of the Sun after that day. Because it was like he was blessed and maybe a little... Unreachable?

Taehyun didn’t like to think about that a lot. How unreachable Beomgyu seemed to be, despite how open and genuinely nice he was to everyone. It made something churn in his stomach, like a bad feeling that would physically manifest itself by a frown, and be induced in shape of untouchable smiles and laughters. Taehyun never tended to dwell on those kind of things.

So that was why Taehyun distanced himself from Beomgyu as much as he could. Of course, they shared classesand had been partners (plus had shared that odd moment at the library) so it was enough to convince Beomgyu that they were friends that could hang out. Taehyun was not about that lifestyle. So, he would avoid Beomgyu, discreetly enough. And it wasn’t complicated since Beomgyu was what you could call ‘popular’ so the blond would always bounce back when he would call Taehyun and wave at him from afar just to be ignored by him (always with a lame excuse to flee, because he wasn’t that rude)

He had Huening Kai anyways, he didn’t need anyone else.

Speaking of Huening Kai, the younger huffed while he was editing the footage that they had already taken all throughout the week, “The video is too short, Taehyun.”

Taehyun snapped out of his thoughts to look at the younger sitting in crisscross on his bed, frowning at his computer’s screen. “How long do you think it’ll be with everything we filmed this week?”

Kai sighed, “I’m not sure, maybe seven to eight minutes... We have to film one or two other people at least,” he suggested. Taehyun nodded and huffed. They had a little bit more pressure to do well on that video since the last one blew up. People loved the concept and wanted more. They had to post their next video by next Thursday and it was Tuesday afternoon already.

“Let’s just cast people outside of the dorm, it should be easy enough,” He proposed. Kai nodded quickly, his eyes widening almost pleadingly, and Taehyun smiled softly at him. He knew that the younger would put pressure on himself when it was his turn to edit the videos, so he would make efforts to make things easier for him.

“Let’s go then.”

**✜ ✜ ✜**

They had decided to walk a little bit more to film because no one would pass next to their dorm. Taehyun had the camera, ready to roll in his hands and Kai was walking next to him, glancing at people to size them up and see who would be a good fit to be in their video. It was the afternoon and lots of people had classes, thus they knew that it would be more complicated to find someone who wouldn’t be busy.

They walked through the quad until they reached the Art and Media building, since it was there that they found their most interesting and cute stories previously.

Taehyun was focused on his camera, trying to readjust the settings while Kai was busy scouting people. Then he heard a faint gasp.

“Hey, guys!”

Crap.

“Hi, hyung!” Kai answered Beomgyu enthusiastically, “how you’ve been?”

“Oh, I’ve been fine, you know how it is. Same old uni students problems!” Beomgyu chuckled. Taehyun did everything in his power not to look at him directly in the eyes because otherwise, he didn’t know if he would be able to look anywhere else after that.

“Hey, Taehyun,” Beomgyu addressed him directly with a strange — was it fond?— tone, that made Taehyun tense up a little.

“Hey Beomgyu.” he answered quickly, still not looking at him, missing on the way the blond’s smile fell a little just to be replaced by a tenser, more forced one.

“... So what are you guys up to? Are you filming something?” Beomgyu asked curiously even though he probably already knew the answer to his question. Still, Kai nodded with a gentle smile.

“Yes, hyung, we don’t have enough footage for our next video that we’ll have to post next Thursday.” The younger explained, “our last video made quite a buzz, so we have to do well!”

“Oh, don’t I know about your video’s success! Yeonjun can’t stop blushing every time someone mentions it.” Beomgyu laughed.

“Oh, you know Yeonjun hyung?” Kai asked.

“Yeah! He’s my best friend,” that information was worth staring at Beomgyu in surprise, and true enough, once the blond noticed Taehyun’s staring, it was like he couldn’t look at anything else, just because of how beautiful and enticing he was, “Yeah, I’m the ‘nosey’ best friend he mentioned... That idiot totally exposed me!” Beomgyu chuckled, mocking himself.

“But he’s happy and that’s all that matters... It’s all thanks to you guys. He would have never done it if it wasn’t for you.” He looked at both of them with a grateful smile, eyes seeming to linger on Taehyun’s rosy cheeks.

And out of the blue, Kai asked, “Would you want to do it, too?”

Something shattered inside of Taehyun’s brain. Maybe it was his sanity.

“What?” Beomgyu and Taehyun said simultaneously. Beomgyu was laughing at the request, but Taehyun was looking at Kai like he had grew another head.

“Yeah, hyung. Don’t you have a crush that you would like to confess to?” Kai prompted him, and although Taehyun loved Kai to death, he wanted to hex him on the spot. Taehyun really didn’t need to have his feelings shattered on camera while Beomgyu spoke about his crush. That is if Beomgyu even had a crush on someone to begin with. And honestly, Taehyun didn’t know which one was worst.

“I _do_ have a crush actually,” Beomgyu answered simply but with the fondest smile.

Well.

Taehyun now knew which one was worst.

“Oh! Then it’s perfect, we can film you! Taehyun, Let’s roll,” Kai said enthusiastically, completely oblivious to Taehyun’s inner conflict.

Beomgyu simply beamed and looked at the panicking boy with mirth, “Perfect, then,”

**✜ ✜ ✜**

They settled on one of the benches in front of the Art and Media building, camera on and Beomgyu’s phone already out of his pocket, ready to call. Taehyun was focusing on handling his expression because he really wanted to not be there, but it was too late now. He was holding the camera, looking at Beomgyu’s sparkling eyes on the small screen.

“So how did you meet your crush?” Kai asked as always.

“Well, I first saw him during the freshmen orientation week. I don’t remember much of it but I do remember seeing him on the first day because amongst all the enthusiastic people, here he was, looking like he rather be dead in a ditch than interact with anyone. I thought it was funny.” Beomgyu looked at his phone sheepishly, almost shyly. It wasn’t something that Taehyun was used to see but it was still so pretty. A faint blush bloomed on Beomgyu’s cheeks as he described things.

He himself remembered freshmen orientation week. It was... okay. He really didn’t want to participate but Kai had convinced him to go with him, so he went. Barely made any efforts, though.

(Some part of him that always was responsible for his wishful thinking believed that Beomgyu was talking about him... Maybe?)

“Since I already knew Yeonjun, I didn’t have to make friends, per say. Still, I like talking to people so I did make friends, but I never had the time to talk to him, even though I somehow really wanted to, all through the week.” Beomgyu explained, “After that first week, we all got busy so I didn’t talk to him for weeks. It was weird for me, since I’m quite the social butterfly myself, but when it came to him, I was... stuck. I didn’t dare talking to him, I found myself getting shy when I looked at him. Not that he looked back at me, anyways. He was still quite reserved, from what I had gathered. Like he didn’t like to talk to people that weren’t worth his time.”

“And even if it was an assumption, and that, back then, I didn’t know anything about him, it was still a trait of character that I wasn’t particularly fond of in other people but that didn’t bother me when it came to him.”

Taehyun wanted to throw up.

He focused so hard on the screen, trying to not show any emotions but it was hard.

Beomgyu had had a crush since the beginning of the year on another guy.

Someone that wasn’t him , his mind supplied uselessly.

He had to admit it, it hurt a little.

The stars that formed a heart shaped constellation in Beomgyu’s eyes as he reminisced about his crush made Taehyun sick. And even with that, Taehyun was still enamored with his beaming smile. Even if it wasn’t meant for him.

“I knew it was a small crush. Nothing to worry about, or even worth mentioning to people other than my best friend — who doesn’t even know what he looks like, by the way, because I never gave him a name, just to keep some kind of mystery. Cheesy, right?” he laughed again, “Anyways it wasn’t anything back at the time,” Taehyun realized that Beomgyu was looking towards him, and not Kai anymore, “Then we got paired up in a business project,”

What?

Was he trying to—

_No, he wasn’t._

The look that he was giving to Taehyun told him that maybe—

“So that’s when you realized that you liked him?” Kai asked innocently. Once again oblivious to the war in Taehyun’s mind.

A war, simply because Taehyun _knew_ Beomgyu’s crush. And that killed him.

He would have liked it if he didn’t know the guy in question. If he could avoid any type of contact with Beomgyu’s love life, especially if he wasn’t in it. Taehyun wouldn’t call himself petty or jealous. Even towards someone such as Beomgyu’s crush, but if could avoid having any kind of relation with said person, it would be ideal.

Looking back on that team project, they were six people group, and there was one girl amongst them. Which narrowed down Beomgyu’s crush to three other guys.

(He had rules himself out immediately because it just seemed impossible that it was him. He was laughing internally just thinking about it.)

Was it Haknyeon? Or Jeongin, maybe? It had to be Chenle, they were getting along so well—

“I think I realized that I have a crush when I saw how grounding he was... like I said, I’m quite energetic and I just love to be some kind of ‘mood maker’ when I’m with people. I love spreading positivity and make other people smile, but I feel like I don’t have to do all that with him. I mean, it’s my personality, I love being like that for others and for me but I dont _have_ to be anything specific around him. Just myself, in every kind of way. Calm or excited. Moody or Settled. I’m just allowed to be anything and everything around him, and it’s really soothing.”

“Even though I do find him so cute, and really handsome, I like that about him more. He can be judgmental about things, —although he won’t tell you so—, but he is also so open and understanding about things that matters. Like he knows what is important to people without them having to say it.” Beomgyu was rambling fondly, a veil of pink still tinting his cheeks and ears now. His eyes were on the camera’s lenses, like he was trying to make sure that Taehyun was actually listening. Taehyun’s own eyes were staring in daze at Beomgyu’s delicate face on the screen, the blond’s head tilted in a cute way that made him heat up a little, too.

“I don’t know... I just like him a lot,” Beomgyu concluded with a shy smile. Taehyun felt so bittersweet at the sight. He was shared between melting at the beautiful view and whimpering at how it wasn’t addressed to him.

Kai led on the interview, “Are you ready to call him to confess?”

Beomgyu hesitated, eyes still on the camera lenses and eyebrows rising at the question, as if he was waiting for something.

But what, Taehyun didn’t know.

After few seconds of staring, Beomgyu chuckled, shaking his head “I guess I will, yeah.”

“What do you think will be his reaction?” Kai asked methodically.

“Huh, well, we did discussed briefly about our sexuality once, but I didn’t get anything about him liking boys that way. But I know he knows about me being gay, and he seemed open to it, so... Even if he rejected me, he wouldn’t be a douche about it, so that’s a plus...” Beomgyu trailed of, showing for the first time since the beginning of the interview uncertainty and maybe a sense of insecurity.

Taehyun wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t even feel those things because any person would die to be with him. He wanted to tell him how gorgeous he was, and that he deserved the world.

Of course he didn’t peep a word.

“I hope he won’t reject me on camera,” Beomgyu chuckled awkwardly.

“If it goes downhill we won’t show a thing,” Kai reassured him.

“Oh God, no! I won’t waste your time like that. Even if things don’t go well, you can still show it in the video. Not everyone has happy ending like Yeonjun and Soobin. That’s just how life is.” Beomgyu answered cheekily.

“And even if he rejects me, I still will like him because he’s just such a great person to be around—“

“I have to go.” Taehyun blurted out.

Kai’s eyes snapped in his direction, Beomgyu was already staring at him but Taehyun pointedly ignored him.

“What? Why?” Kai asked in surprise. After all they never interrupted shootings like that.

“Huh, I— Toilet. I need to go to the toilet.” He explained frantically. Kai was still looking at him, puzzled, and he could sense Beomgyu’s alarmed look. He must have looked so distraught, “I’m sorry for interrupting but I just really have to go. Kai can you continue filming? Thanks.” Taehyun threw him an apologetic glance and gave him the camera carefully without listening to the younger’s answer, before sprinting inside the faculty building.

He ignored his name being called by Kai and Beomgyu, and simply ran to the toilet inside the building, quickly entering one of the stalls and locking himself inside one. His breathe was ragged but he knew that it wasn’t just from the running.

He didn’t really understand why he had done that. It was surprising, even to him. He wasn’t one to do this kind of things, even in dire circumstances. He was professional as one could be for a guy his age. He never postponed things and never ran away from his responsibility.

But hearing all those things about Beomgyu’s crush was a little bit too much, even for him.

He snorted bitterly at his thoughts earlier about him not being jealous. Who was he kidding.

He was jealous.

And more precisely, he was saddened.

It was a strange feeling for him. Especially because it hadn’t been like that when he had broken up with his first girlfriend. And even when he had learned that she was dating someone else few weeks after they had ended things, he still was a little shocked, but not this... Sad.

It was ridiculous. It felt ridiculous.

He had met Beomgyu months ago. He was barely a friend. Why did he feel like watching him call and confess his love to someone else would shatter him and his self esteem? It was simply illogical.

He fidgeted on the toilet seat, trying to calm his heart and temperature down, when he felt his phone in his back pocket. It was lodged uncomfortably so he pulled it out of his pocket and instinctively turned it on.

“Well played, Kang Taehyun...” he scolded himself, not bothered by the potentiality that someone else would be in the toilet too, “He probably thinks that you’re crazy, now.”

He was so busy beating himself up that he almost missed his phone buzzing in his hand. He looked at the screen and saw an unknown number calling him. He sighed.

He wasn’t in a mood to answer some unknown person, so he ignored it.

It kept on buzzing in his hand until it stopped. He huffed again, lost in his thoughts. Few seconds later he felt his phone buzz again, this time shorter, to indicate that it was a text.

**From: Unknown**

**Answer your phone Taehyun**

That intrigued him a little. The person knew that they were calling him . Just like that, in a ray of hope, he was wondering if maybe it wasn’t—

His phone rang again, same unknown number calling him. He hesitated for few seconds, but ultimately answered with a sigh.

“Hello?” He said carefully.

No one answered.

“Who is this?” He tried again.

He heard noise in the background like the person was outside, but no voice. A faint ‘Say something’ could be heard

“If you’re just going to call and not say—“

“You know... When we started working together I thought you were so smart and everything. But I guess it’s true what they say, book smart doesn’t equal emotional intelligence.” A voice laughed softly

Taehyun froze.

“B— Beomgyu?”

“I thought it was obvious, but maybe I wasn’t clear enough.” Beomgyu continued, muttering the last words.

“Wh-why are you calling me?”

Taehyun didn’t want to believe it.

Beomgyu sighed against the phone mic loudly, probably in exasperation, “Well, if you must know, some friend of mine asked me to participate in a video. I had to call the person that I like to confess to them, and maybe ask them on a date.”

Taehyun couldn’t believe it.

“Turns out that the person who asked me to do that video also is my crush. What were the odds?”

Taehyun was speechless.

“Beomgyu I—I’m... confused, what are you saying?”

“What I am saying is that I like you Kang Taehyun,” he confessed so bluntly and Taehyun’s heart quite literally skipped at beat, “...What I am wondering is... Do you like me back?” Beomgyu asked lowly, almost shyly, demeanor opposite to his previous confidence. Taehyun felt his cheeks heating up at the question.

This was really happening.

All those moments, of ignoring his own feelings, of throwing glances hoping he wouldn’t get caught and most of the time failing, of being dazedly entranced by him.

All those moments where he thought that it would never happen. That the playful flirt was mindless, just for fun or inexistant.

It actually meant something

“I... I do like you, Beomgyu.”

There. It was out.

“Really?” Beomgyu asked, and Taehyun could just imagine perfectly the sunny smile that he had on.

“Yeah... I really do.”

“Good. Now would you please come back?”

And just like that Beomgyu hung up the phone.

And just like that Taehyun released a breathe he didn’t know he was holding. But really it didn’t matter that his heart was beating so hard that he felt it pounding in his head.

It didn’t matter, because he liked him back.

**✜ ✜ ✜**

“I can’t believe that you didn’t figure out that I was talking about you,”

Taehyun groaned in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. They were currently laying on Beomgyu’s bed, watching random videos on Taehyun’s phone while cuddling.

Things were... great.

 _Amazing_ even.

Once Taehyun had calmed his giddiness and relief down and got out of the toilet stall, he jogged back outside to find Beomgyu sitting where he left them with the biggest smile, that had definitely rivaled the sun that day (and every day after that).

Taehyun remembered how happy Kai was for them, filming them with a smirk on his face, making him think that maybe the younger knew what he was doing by asking Beomgyu to participate to the video.

They hadn’t kissed that day. They simply hugged each other for a full minute, like it was the natural place they should be in. Each other’s arms.

The video did amazingly, too.

Especially because it was Taehyun and apparently people got attached to him with his little unenthusiastic introductions in their videos. (He didn’t understand why people loved him so much. He usually was barely saying anything in their videos and appeared to be pretty cold and calm. Some comments said that it was just ‘adorable that he would end up having a crush on someone who was so opposite to him’. Beomgyu just agreed with the ‘adorable’ part.) So people were quite excited to see them together.

He was excited, too.

They had went out the weekend following the confession video, and just like they had thought, it really just clicked.

They were quite different, in lots of ways, but they still agreed on a lot of important things and were fascinated by one another.

Simply entranced by each other.

Just like now, few months later. They were just hanging out, Beomgyu making fun of him and still Taehyun couldn’t get mad at him because Beomgyu was just so... mesmerizing.

He kept his face hidden in the blond’s neck, subtly sniffing his amazing his peppermint and cinnamon scent courtesy of his shampoo. He snaked his arm around the younger’s middle and pulled him closer gently. He felt Beomgyu’s neck heating up against his face at the action.

Soon, Beomgyu stopped laughing and silent fell in the room, the Youtube video completely forgotten.

“‘You okay?” Beomgyu asked almost in a murmur. Taehyun could melt at how soft and a little flustered he sounded. Slowly, he raised his head gently until he lips grazed at the blond’s neck, only to leave a soft kiss in it. He heard Beomgyu’s breath hitch at the action.

“I’m great, Beomie.” He answered finally.

Suddenly, Beomgyu turned around softly, turning off his phone, to face Taehyun, both of them on their sides. They found themselves looking at each other like their eyes respectively held the secret to the universe.

Taehyun’s eyes swept through his boyfriend’s face, to memorize each of his feature, every twitch of his nose, every hitch of his breath that he could feel against his own lips. A smile bloomed on Beomgyu’s plush lips, almost leaving Taehyun speechless.

“What's on your mind?” Beomgyu whispered playfully. He blinked several times, each lash fanning against Taehyun’s cheeks. He felt shivers running through his spine at the sensation.

“You just... You make me feel happy...” Taehyun whispered back, and that’s all he could say. Especially after looking at Beomgyu’s smile drawing itself carefully on his face in response.

Seconds later, he felt soft lips pressed against his own. He instinctively closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Beomgyu’s plush lips parting against his own, stroking them in the most careful way, as if each kiss they shared was the most precious thing. As if Taehyun was the most precious thing he had.

And although it had only been few months since they started dating, Taehyun felt the same about Beomgyu.

**Author's Note:**

> The ennnd
> 
> Thank you for reading! Dont hesitate to comment, I live for those
> 
> Also!!! If you have prompts! DONT HESITATE PLEASE, I LOVE THEM💕💕
> 
> As usual, I love to make friends, so dm me, its a pleasure!  
> Twt: [@sanspoppinstar](https://twitter.com/sanspoppinstar)  
> IG: @lush.lydz
> 
> Luuuuve you 💕💕


End file.
